For people who lack sufficient muscle strength or muscle coordination to maintain a seated posture, using a toilet can be dangerous. For such people, additional support is required to prevent them from falling from the toilet and potentially physically hurting themselves. Typically, such individuals must depend upon another person to provide physical support while they are using the toilet facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,112 to Brod, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a toilet safety device including a housing adapted to be fixedly mounted on a wall behind a toilet. Two belts are retractably mounted within the housing. To provide support to a person seated on the toilet, the belts are pulled from the housing, looped under the person's arms, and fastened across the person's chest.